


No Plan

by TheDweeb



Series: In Another World my Smile was Meant for You [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: This hadn't been part of the plan, but Justus had not lived so long to not learn that even the best laid plans go awry. Fortunately he had no plan at all, and while unexpected, he was happy with this new development in their relationship.





	No Plan

It never ceased to amaze him just how quickly life could turn upside down. He had not come into this life expecting much. His brethren expected him to toe the line, to behave, and Hydalen expected him to do as he had promised; to subvert their attempts while maintaining balance. It was supposed to be simple, this new life on a new Shard. 

Looking down as S’ean sleeping peacefully next to him, tucked into his chest, he wondered why he had thought things would turn out differently. Not to say that he did not enjoy this new complication. Some part of him had known ever since he first laid eyes on the young miqo’te that things would turn out this way. Hydalen _did_ think she was funny, after all. But another part of him, a small but irritating voice in his mind, wondered if he was at all _deserving_ of this. 

Long fingers moved gently through soft brown curls, fingertips brushing the edges of S’ean’s ears. He chuckled as they twitched then settled into a smile as S’ean merely pressed his face deeper into his chest. It was not long ago that those same fingers had been curled around the barrel and loading chamber of a revolver. It was not long ago that he had nearly beaten a man--no, a monster--to death with that same hand. And then they had returned home and his hands had been put to better use.

His was not an existence used to healing hurts. For the longest time he had only lived to cause harm. To bring about the Rejoining, regardless of the costs. He knew now that had not been living, and he had learned much in the way of it in his last life. This life seemed determined to teach him further. Feeling each warm breath tickling his chest, seeing the peace on S’ean’s sleeping face, he felt as if he had. And perhaps this was Hydalen’s gift; more so than the power she bestowed upon her Warriors, certainly.

Still the questions plagued him. Did he truly deserve this, a second chance at a real life, and why? He was unused to being so confounded. He held all the cards, both in his hand and up his sleeves, but this was a play he had not expected. But then along came Valtristus and then Hydalen Herself seemed to drop S’ean at his doorstep. He had not expected to love again, yet here he was in bed with yet another person who held his heart. That those hands were so gentle made it all the more bittersweet. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” came the muffled voice at his chest and his lips curled into a grin.

How long had he been awake? A better question was how long had he been pretending to sleep? And how had he managed to be so convincing? Clearly there was more to his medicus than met the eye. He would enjoy finding out more.

“My apologies, darling,” he drawled. “I’ll be sure to keep my thoughts quieter.”

One brown eye peeked open and he felt his heart melt at the mischievous grin he received. It had hurt to see him shrink in on himself like a wilted flower, but with proper care he had come back. Now he seemed to blossom even more and not for the first time Justus marveled at the resilience of mortals that his brethren called weak. He knew better. And he was determined to see S’ean shine brighter still.

“I think I can forgive you,” S’ean teased as he rolled onto his back to yawn and stretch.

The way his tongue curled as he yawned sent a shiver down Justus’s spine. It was that tongue that had gotten them into this. The memory of it on his neck, cleaning away the one spot of blood that had managed to get under his cravat, stoked a fire in his belly. In one smooth motion, he was hovering over S’ean once more, supported by his elbows on either side of him while their hips pressed together. The flush on S’ean’s cheeks made him grin.

“How generous of you, darling,” he purred. “May I thank you for that kindness?”

His tone and expression might have been lascivious, but his query for consent was sincere. The beatific smile he received in response warmed him far more than the fire in his belly. The arms winding about his neck to pull him down for a kiss, however, stoked those flames hotter. Before he had a chance to act, however, a knock sounded at his door and his brows furrowed in annoyance.

“One moment, darling,” he murmured as he pulled away, but not before placing another kiss upon his lips.

Slithering from the bed like an agitated serpent, Justus grabbed his house robe from the chair that often held his dirty clothes. He stalked to the door, irritation plain in his gait and on his face, but he knew his staff would not be bothering him unless it was something important. They knew better. And if it was Valristus, well, that was another matter entirely.

“I do hope this _is_ important, Celia,” he drawled lazily as he leaned against the doorframe, filling up the entire space of the opened door and shielding S’ean from view.

“I am so sorry, Justus,” the young maid said as she curtsied hurriedly. “It’s just-the man you told us to turn away? His family is at the door damned near foaming, and I don’t know how long Julius can hold them back without things coming to blows.”

Justus was not surprised by this news. He had been expecting this very thing, in fact. That the beating had occurred on a chance and entirely without thought was neither here nor there. There _would_ be consequences. He had known that. The fool’s family, however, were wholly unaware.

His grin turned to a shark’s smile while his eyes glittered with a malicious glee. Would that they have waited another hour, at least. But it was not often that prey jumped right into the predator’s mouth, so who was he to turn away such a gift?

“Tell Julius to seat them in the parlor. I will follow in but a moment.”

Leaning against the door as he closed it, his smile softened back into its usual grin as he looked at the wide-eyed young man on his bed. The flames had not cooled, and as he looked him over, the way the sheets pooled at his waist and how mussed his hair was, he felt those pangs of regret at a moment interrupted. This was more important, however, and he motioned for S’ean to stay in bed.

“I shall return anon, darling, don’t fret.”

“But, Justus-”

His panic was noted, and it took all his willpower to keep himself from going to him to kiss his fears away. He would never get to the parlor at that rate. Instead he smiled, this one less like a shark but no less telling in its malice.

“Shush, it’s alright, darling. I promise you, they have no idea who they are dealing with.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, for clarity's sake I figure I'll outline what this is all about.
> 
> Where Valtristus and I have put our OCs into the FFXIV universe we have also made AUs within that AU. This series takes place on a completely different Shard from FFXIV Canon; which is on the Source. Thusly, the characters while having the same names are essentially different iterations of their Source counterparts (with the exception of Justus, who is product of us fucking around with lore and theorycrafting concepts). Too, the world shares same and similar names to places on the Source, but the history and current events of the world are different; we're just too lazy to think of new names.
> 
> This series specifically focuses on Justus and S'ean with a few other of our OCs coming in and out. If you've got questions feel free to drop a comment or message to ask (I'm still learning how things work, bear with me please). And thanks for reading! (All titles will be taken from their joint playlist)


End file.
